My New Boss
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: P.O.V is Felicia's- It's the first day back to work after Mr. Norman Osborn's passing and it's time to meet the new boss and CEO of Oscorp!


It was the very same day that Mr. Norman Osborn passed that I began to have my coworkers hint that they thought I would be fired. They'd never liked me and if they had their way the new CEO, his son, would fire me on the spot. Maybe they'd all already talked to him, and talked him into getting rid of me.

On my way up to the meeting, to finally meet the elusive Harold Osborn, whom I've heard not very much about unless it came from his father, one of the board members, Menken, made a comment about how might want to get rid of me as I was his father's 'favorite'. "But Mr. Osborn is not really a people person, he doesn't have favorites, and if he did it certainly wouldn't be me." I reply, confident in what I've said. He doesn't have anything to say to that and the minute or two ride in the elevator is quiet after that.

Upon reaching the board room I take a seat on the very end of the long table, farthest from where the young CEO would be sitting. I can't help but want to hide a little, it's always slightly unnerving, getting a new boss or job. I really like being an assistant at Oscorp, I don't want to lose it.

I take out my pad and pen, readying myself to take notes on the meeting as usual. But the notable absence of the CEO makes everyone, but me, uneasy. I figured he might be late, might not want this. I guess we'll just have to see if my suspicions are true or not. And finally after waiting nearly a half an hour, someone waltzes in as if they own the place, exuding confidence and swagger in every step he took. I could tell from the way a couple of the board members gasped and murmurs erupted from everyone. Still, I didn't look up, I simply waited for the meeting to begin.

Used to being in charge, Menken began talking about how 'plausible deniability' would be the best option for the new, young, CEO of Oscorp to help with investor confidence. He went on for a moment saying all projects involved were destroyed as well and that's when I heard his voice for the first time.

"You mean cause a guy went crazy and tried to turn everyone in New York into giant lizards?" He laughed, and although I still didn't look up I was tempted. But I was still unsure and in denial about the possibility of losing my job here. He had a smooth voice, and full of expression and emotion. I could tell through it that he didn't really care to be here, that he didn't care to be running a company at his age. I could also tell, not only from the kinds of things I'd heard from his father but also from the way he himself spoke. As I scribbled neat notes on my pad I suddenly felt like it had gotten awfully quiet and I couldn't help but feel like I was being closely watched or even inspected.

"Hi." I heard, I felt my stomach just drop. Half of me hoped he was speaking to me, but yet half of me hoped it he was not.

Finally deciding to at least take a small look at what had captured their attention I peeked around my curtain of hair and noticed everyone was indeed looking directly at me with curious expressions. But the only person I really took note of was the handsome man at the head of the table where the boss sits who was looking at me with a small smirk on his face. "You were his assistant right?" He asks, leaning in slightly.

"Mmmh." I nod, feeling foolish that I was so tongue-tied. A Hardy was never tongue-tied.

His smile grew slightly, his beautiful blue eyes sparking with interest.

"What's your name?"

"Felicia." I managed to keep my voice steady and clear.

"Felicia." Suddenly his smirk grew, "From now on everybody at this table works for Felicia, because Felicia works for me." he looked quite pleased with himself, and everyone including myself was surprised. "Any questions? No? Then you can all keep your jobs a little longer."

As the meeting was adjourned I stood up, receiving glares from board members, I did my best to ignore it and moved to formally introduce myself to . But Menken reached out and grabbed my arm harshly, pulling me with him into the hall. I swear I had seen a look of irritation cross Mr. Osborn's face when he grabbed me so roughly. I was shoved into the wall rather harshly. "Hey," I began ," What's wrong with you? I was just going to formally introduce myself to Mr. Osborn." I say calmly, hoping he'd let me pass.

"Why did the brat choose you? I mean I'm the Vice President of Oscorp, it should be me, not him! Listen hear little lady, you better be following my orders from here on out, and don't be getting in my way. You answer to me now."

'Is there a problem out here?" I hear the smirk in his voice and Menken stutters and stumbles over his words hoping he wasn't there the whole time. I simply glared at Menken. I truly did not like nor trust him.

"No of course not Mr. Osborn." game his gutted reply.

"Good. Felicia, would you mind coming with me?" He offered his arm for me to take and I did so immediately. "Of course Mr. Osborn."

"Please Felicia, call me Harry."


End file.
